


Derribar murallas

by Mary_Eagle_Med



Series: One Shots de regalito <3 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Casi casi terminan, Drama & Romance, F/M, Gen, Llora, Noorhelm - Freeform, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Post guerra, Post-War, Un poco spoiler de Skam, dramione - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Eagle_Med/pseuds/Mary_Eagle_Med
Summary: Era culpa suya. Nunca debió dudar de él. Nunca le debió creer a esos imbéciles. Nunca debió ocultarle, en primer lugar, lo que pasó en su departamento. Fue su culpa no confiar en él. Pero también era culpa de Draco por no confiar en ella. Él también dudó. Él también le creyó a esos idiotas.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: One Shots de regalito <3 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181105
Kudos: 1





	Derribar murallas

**Author's Note:**

> 'tamo republicando cosillas aquí.  
> Este es mi regalito para Silvi por su cumpleaños, ¡feliz cumpleaños, guapísima! Espero que esto sea de tu agrado, te mando un besito desde el otro lado de la Cordillera.
> 
> Otra cosa importante: esto es una adaptación, literalmente, una adaptación del capítulo 10 de la segunda temporada de la serie Skam (la original, de Noruega). Si no la han visto, esto es medio muy spoiliento. Les sugiero no leer si pretenden ver la serie y les importan los spoilers. Sino, please, be my guest y enjoy el viaje.

_**(viernes)** _

_**16:55** _

En cuanto sintió el anillo de Draco aumentar de temperatura en su bolsillo, lo sacó. Unas letras en negro habían aparecido en el borde plateado.

_«¿Querías hablar? Puedo aparecerme por flu en tu departamento. No tengo mucho tiempo»._

Con el corazón en un puño, tomó su varita, apuntó el anillo y respondió.

 _«Sí»_.

A los pocos segundos, escuchó un ruido en la sala de estar. Se apresuró hacia la habitación y vio salir a un hombre alto y rubio de su chimenea, sacudiéndose elegantemente las cenizas de los hombros. Vestía una capa de viaje y sujetaba una maleta -seguramente con un encantamiento de expansión- en la mano.

Eso no podía ser nada bueno.

—No exagerabas cuando decías que no tenías tiempo —dijo, mirando la maleta.

Él la dejó sobre la mesa de centro y caminó hacia ella, deteniéndose a un metro.

—El trasladador está programado para las seis —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. Aunque la miraba a los ojos, ella no encontró nada en ellos. Era como si hubiese construido una muralla invisible pero impenetrable entre ambos. Pasaron unos segundos que se sintieron como siglos de silencio hasta que él volvió a preguntar—. ¿Querías hablar?

Hermione tragó antes de atreverse a responder. Si tenía poco tiempo, entonces debía ir al grano.

—¿Por qué te vas a París?

Draco sacudió la cabeza, soltando un resoplido.

—Porque quiero —dijo simplemente.

No era cierto, pero ella asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo te quedarás allá?

—Supongo que el resto de mi vida. —Volvió a encogerse de hombros, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos.

Hermione apretó los labios y parpadeó rápido para tranquilizarse.

—¿Y qué hay de nosotros? —se atrevió a preguntar.

Draco la miró impasible.

—¿Qué hay de nosotros? —repitió él.

—¿Vamos a terminar?

El silencio ensordecedor no la preparó.

—Sí.

Tragó saliva, conteniendo las lágrimas. ¿En serio iba a ser tan cortante? Por momentos pensó que, en realidad, si iba a comportarse así, no quería hablar con él.

Pero apartó ese pensamiento. Ella era, en gran parte, responsable de su distanciamiento. Debió confiar más en él. No debió tragarse todo lo que Flint y el estúpido grupo de antiguos Slytherin le dijeron. ¿No era obvio que le tenían resentimiento a Draco por librarse de Azkaban?

Pero Hermione había dudado de él. Sólo necesitó verlo batirse a duelo con otro grupo de mortífagos desertores en medio de la plaza de Hogsmeade, poco más de un mes atrás, para replanteárselo. ¿Podía ser capaz de estar con alguien que reaccionaba tan violentamente a la provocación? Ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar qué había ocurrido realmente. Nunca se le ocurrió preguntarle por qué habían comenzado a pelearse.

Estaba tan convencida de que la violencia no es nunca la respuesta, además de estar asustada de que sus acciones lo pusieran nuevamente en la mira de la justicia, que simplemente lo alejó. Le dijo que necesitaba tomarse un tiempo. Que necesitaba pensar.

De no haber sido por Luna y sus perspicaces observaciones, quizás nunca hubiese caído en la cuenta de su error.

— _¿Cómo vas a entenderlo si nunca le preguntas por qué lo hizo?_

Luna tenía razón. Nunca debió alejarse, todo lo contrario. Ellos debieron hablar, hablar mucho.

Por eso, después de dos semanas sin verse, lo fue a buscar a su departamento en el Londres mágico. Pero no fue Draco quien le abrió, sino Marcus Flint, su compañero temporal de piso. Con una sonrisa, la hizo pasar, diciéndole que le preguntaría a alguno de los presentes si sabían dónde estaba Draco. Hermione observó confundida la fiesta que se estaba gestando en el departamento de su… ¿novio?, ¿ex novio?

Y luego todo se fue a la mierda. Marcus y los otros la convencieron de que Draco, por el despecho, se había ido del país y probablemente estaba acostándose con cuanta bruja se le cruzara. Le aseguraron que lo conocían bien, que lo vieron hacer eso mismo con compañeras suyas de Slytherin. Que le había roto el corazón a muchas amigas. Y que seguro no estaba arrepentido de nada: Draco sólo estaba con las mujeres para usarlas y nada más.

— _Granger, eres una mujer increíble, pero no podrás cambiarlo. Él… sólo es así. No deberías dejarte desgastar por alguien como él. No dejes que te manipule._

A veces, se preguntaba si fue la tristeza lo que la llevó a comprarse sus mentiras.

Aquella noche, se quedó en la fiesta con los Slytherin y se emborrachó hasta perder el conocimiento. A la mañana siguiente, cuando se despertó desnuda en la cama de Draco junto a Marcus y Daphne Greengrass, quedó pálida del terror. Sin poder recordar qué había pasado, se vistió rápidamente y salió del lugar.

Al llegar a su propio departamento, una majestuosa lechuza de plumas negras la esperaba posada en el alféizar de la ventana de su cuarto con una carta atada a sus garras.

_Granger,_

_Recién llegué de mi viaje a Francia. Necesitaba despejarme y ver a mis padres. Hablé con ellos. Ya no están tan molestos como antes, creo que los podemos convencer. Por favor, responde esta carta. Hablemos. Te extraño demasiado y ya no puedo más con este tiempo que me pediste._

_Te amo,_

_Draco_

Se sintió enferma por días. Era incapaz de recordar lo que había ocurrido y temía confirmar sus sospechas. No sabía a quién recurrir. Le envió una lechuza a Flint preguntándole sobre esa noche y él le había respondido que «lo habían pasado muy bien» y que «lo había sorprendido su ferocidad de leona».

Se encerró en su habitación, sin comer, sin dormir.

Todos sus amigos estuvieron preocupados por su depresivo estado de ánimo. Todos le ofrecieron consuelo, oído, compañía. Pero no fue hasta que Ginny se hartó de la situación y la forzó a hablar que se atrevió a expresar en voz alta sus miedos.

— _Creo que me acosté con Flint y Greengrass._

Ginny esperó pacientemente que continuara hablando, sin juzgarla en lo absoluto.

— _No recuerdo nada, sólo sé que bebí demasiado porque me hicieron creer que Draco me engañaba y luego desperté con ellos en la cama. Sin ropa_ —había añadido—. _¿Cómo puedo ver ahora a Draco a la cara sin sentirme culpable? No quiero ni imaginar lo que podría ocurrir si se llegara a enterar…_

También le mostró la carta de Marcus, la que su amiga leyó en silencio. Y luego le dio la solución más simple: preguntarle a Greengrass.

Pero entonces, de pronto, en el momento más inoportuno, todos se enteraron. El rumor de que se había acostado con dos Slytherin llegó a los oídos de Draco. Y ella supo que, para él, todo tendría sentido.

Cuando la confrontó, al día siguiente de abrirse a Ginny, y le preguntó si era cierto, no fue capaz de mentirle.

— _No lo sé._

La decepción en su rostro le rompió el corazón. Sin embargo, Hermione no se rindió. Ella necesitaba saber la verdad.

A los pocos días, se reunió con Daphne Greengrass en una cafetería y se sentaron en una de las mesas de las esquinas. Hermione fue directo al grano. Daphne le aseguró que nada había ocurrido. De hecho, había sido ella misma, Hermione, quien se había desvestido y metido en la cama de Draco. Marcus simplemente se desmayó en la misma cama y Daphne se acostó ahí pues no quedaban más lugares y ni muerta dormía en el suelo.

Necesitó que Daphne le repitiera varias veces y de muchas maneras que estaba segurísima de ello.

Y le pidió perdón. Ella no sabía que Marcus pretendía usarla para enfurecer a Draco como venganza. De haberlo sabido, jamás se hubiese acostado junto a ellos. Y luego se lamentó en voz alta de que Draco quisiera marcharse indefinidamente a París con sus padres por toda la situación.

Era culpa suya. Hermione lo sabía. Nunca debió dudar de él. Nunca le debió creer a esos imbéciles. Nunca debió ocultarle, en primer lugar, lo que pasó en su departamento.

Fue su culpa no confiar en él.

Pero también era culpa de Draco por no confiar en ella. Él también dudó. Él también le creyó a esos idiotas.

Y aún después de explicarle todo, él no parecía querer cambiar de opinión.

Ahora, quería terminar.

Después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, después de haber luchado contra cada obstáculo que se les presentó en el camino: sus reputaciones, sus padres, sus amigos... Él, simplemente, se iba a rendir.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó Hermione—. ¿Vamos a terminar?

—Sí.

—¿Así sin más?

Por un instante, creyó advertir un destello de tristeza en sus ojos.

—Ya no estoy enamorado de ti.

Se demoró unos segundos en procesar la frase. Aunque las palabras le dolían como cuchillos, no tenían tanto efecto. No podían tenerlo. Ella sabía que no era cierto. Que no _podía_ ser verdad.

—Tú… tú _estás_ enamorado de mí —dijo firme—. Por eso estás siendo tan frío.

Draco se rio quedadamente, pasándose la mano por el pelo, desordenándolo.

—No, Granger —dijo, mirándola de reojo—. Estoy siendo «frío» porque así soy yo.

Odiaba que dijera eso. Odiaba que se comportara así. Tan orgulloso. Tan egoísta. Tan cerrado. Él no era frío. Podía serlo si quería, pero no lo era realmente. Sólo era una estúpida máscara que había aprendido a usar muy bien desde sexto año. Sólo la usaba para fingir que no le importaba, que no le afectaba.

Pero ella lo conocía mejor.

Y no iba a permitir que se fuera sin saber lo imbécil que estaba siendo, lo injusto que estaba comportándose con ella, quien lo había dado todo y estaba dispuesta a darlo todo, _todo_ por él.

Apretó los puños y, tomado un respiro profundo, se obligó a hablar sin temblor en la voz.

—Siempre me he preguntado para qué usas tu inteligencia. Apenas te esforzabas en Hogwarts y ahora no pareces necesitarla como pocionista —comenzó. Draco la miró con el ceño fruncido—. ¿La usas sólo para justificarte a ti mismo tu actitud idiota? ¿Para decirte a ti mismo que «sólo eres así»? ¿O que «eres así» porque tu familia «te crío así»? ¿Porque tuviste una infancia «complicada»? ¿Una adolescencia «difícil»? —preguntó secamente y con un marcado todo de burla—. ¿Es eso lo que te dices a ti mismo en el espejo en las mañanas? ¿O en la noche antes de dormirte? ¿Acaso sientes tanta lástima por ti que no eres capaz de responsabilizarte de tus elecciones y comportamiento? ¿Acaso te tranquiliza ese pensamiento?

Draco siguió mirándola seriamente.

—En cualquier caso, no es verdad —siguió con firmeza—. Las personas pasan por cosas terribles todos los días y aún así son capaces de _ser_ buenas personas, decentes, amables con los demás —dijo pensando en Harry, en Ron, incluso en sí misma—. Ser un imbécil no es algo con lo que naces o algo en lo que te conviertes. Es algo que eliges ser. Como también es una elección dejar que Flint destruya lo que hay entre nosotros.

Él apartó la mirada hacia el piso.

—¿Cuál es el plan? —continuó Hermione—. ¿Vas a pasearte por París siendo un idiota porque uno de tus excompañeros es un maldito cabrón, un loco? ¿Porque «tu chica» te ocultó algo para no hacerte daño? ¿Vas a huir como un cobarde y ni siquiera harás un intento por solucionar esto? ¿Vas a preferir encerrarte en ti mismo y no dejar a nadie más entrar?

Él no dijo nada. Hermione, cautelosamente, dio unos pasos hacia él, acortando las distancias. Draco siguió con la cabeza gacha.

—Créeme… no quieres eso —susurró ella—. Estarás muy solo.

Avanzó un poco más hasta quedar a centímetros de él y se atrevió a apartar un mechón rebelde que había caído en su frente, peinándolo hacia atrás. El gesto le resultó tan familiar como doloroso.

¿Hacía cuánto no lo tocaba?

—Todos necesitamos de otros —murmuró, acercando sus labios a su mejilla.

Él giró su rostro levemente hacia ella. Por un momento, pensó que la besaría. Pero no lo hizo. Sólo la miró directo a los ojos.

La muralla seguía ahí.

—Te amo —le confesó ella, sintiendo sus ojos grises escrutar los suyos.

Y la muralla seguía ahí.

Pensó en su carta.

—Y tú me amas a mí.

Los ojos de él parpadearon con nerviosismo.

—Y debemos estar juntos —dijo Hermione, tomando suavemente su afilada mandíbula, dejando pequeñas caricias con su pulgar en su mentón. Se acercó más y sus narices se rozaron. Pudo sentir cómo sus respiraciones se mezclaban. Pudo sentir los ojos de él sobre sus labios. Y ella, a su vez, miró los labios de él.

Extrañaba tanto besarlos…

—Dime que debemos estar juntos —pidió, moviendo la mano hacia su nuca, acercándolo a su boca.

Se quedaron quietos en esa posición, aguantando la respiración, escuchando el silencio que los envolvía.

Y pensó que se había derrumbado. Creyó que al fin esa muralla había caído.

Pero, repentinamente, Draco retrocedió, alejándose de ella.

Hermione, de la sorpresa, no lo pudo detener. Él le lanzó una última mirada indiferente y soltó:

—Me tengo que ir.

Sin decir más, tomó su maleta, agarró un puñado de polvos flu y desapreció con una explosión verde en su chimenea.

Hermione no se movió. No estaba segura de poder procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Él se iba. Él estaba renunciando a todo lo que tenían, a todo lo que tuvieron.

Y era su culpa, su culpa, su culpa...

Luego de largos segundos, minutos, horas quizás, reaccionó.

Necesitaba… necesitaba a alguien.

Ginny.

No se creía capaz de aparecerse sin despartirse y no estaba segura dónde se encontraba su amiga. Mandar un patronus no era una opción. Jamás podría conjurar uno en ese momento. Pensó ir por flu a su departamento, pero no quería que Harry la viera así. No quería ver su expresión de decepción o de «te lo dije». No podría soportarlo.

Recordó la lechuza que le regalaron por su trabajo en el Ministerio, la que dormía plácidamente en su jaula en su habitación. Caminó como autómata hacia su escritorio y sacó un pergamino y una pluma. Su mano temblaba horrores, pero eso no la detuvo de escribir.

_Ginny, Draco se fue. Terminó conmigo y se va a París. Dijimos que íbamos a hablar y vino por flu. Dijo que ya no está enamorado de mí y que su trasladador se va a las seis. ¿Puedes venir…?_

De pronto, escuchó un ruido en la sala de estar. ¿Ginny había llegado? ¿Podía ser que hubiera presentido que algo malo pasaba?

Se giró hacia la puerta y su corazón dio un vuelco.

Draco, sin aliento, la miraba angustiado.

—Hermione, yo…

Ella se puso de pie temblando y él, en dos zancadas, llegó a su lado y la abrazó. Los brazos de Hermione actuaron por sí mismos y rodearon el cuello de él, apretándolo con cariño. Separándose un poco, buscó su boca y lo besó.

Y sus labios la acariciaron con tanta ternura, con una que no había conocido antes, que creyó que se derretiría ahí mismo.

Draco, pasados unos instantes, se apartó lo justo y necesario para hablar, aún tocando sus labios.

—Hermione, lo siento tanto, tanto…

—No pasa nada —musitó ella, besándolo otra vez.

—Perdón —susurró él—, tienes razón, fui un imbécil, _soy_ un imbécil, no debí…

—Draco —lo cortó, tomando su rostro, sin ocultar su sonrisa—, no te preocupes. No te fuiste, y eso es lo único que me importa.

Con sus pulgares, secó las lágrimas de sus enrojecidas mejillas. Lo miró a los ojos.

Ya no había ninguna muralla ahí.

—¿Lo decías en serio? —le preguntó Draco—. ¿Antes de que me fuera?

Peinando su pelo hacia atrás, se inclinó y besó castamente sus labios.

—Sí —dijo sin apartarse—, te amo. —Lo besó—. Muchísimo. —Lo volvió a besar—. Más que nada en el mundo.

Draco, sujetándola de la cintura, profundizó el beso, apretándola más a su cuerpo, fundiéndola con él.

—Yo también te amo —le dijo Draco.

Y, entre más besos y caricias, enredados entre las sábanas, se lo repitió mil veces. Le prometió que nunca más se iría de su lado, no si ella no lo quería. Que lucharía por lo que tenían. Que jamás se rendiría. Y le dijo mil veces que sí, ellos debían estar juntos.

Siempre debieron estarlo.

**Author's Note:**

> Waaa, ¿me dejas un kudos y/o comentario? En cualquier caso, si llegaste hasta aquí, takk for alt!


End file.
